Sadistic & Evil
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: It started as bitterness, but grew to jealousy. It went from jealousy, and bloomed to hatred. And that hatred, evolved into evil. Harry becomes so evil, that the Dark and Light are forced to work together to stop him. Will the combination of Dumbledore, Harry's twin siblings, and Voldemort really be enough to stop him? Only time will tell. Evil!GodLike!Harry On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I get it, I'm starting a lot of stories at once, but I can't pass up these ideas…**

**Sadistic and Evil**

_# Parseltongue # (May occasionally be § out of habit)_

**Chapter One**

On a cold October's night, the greatest evil in history came into existence. An evil so terrible, that the light and dark would be forced to put aside their differences if they wanted to survive. This evil had the power to destroy the entire world. What was this evil's name?

Harry James Potter.

Or that's what he was initially named, but that was before he truly became evil. Before that cold October night, Harry Potter was similar to most other four year olds; innocent and lovable. But that would soon change due to a grave mistake that would be made.

This is only the beginning.

The beginning of the end.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was beaming at his followers. The best thing had just happened. The Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated by the Potter twins; Rose and Kyle. Or so he thought. It wouldn't be discovered until _years _later, but Dumbledore made a mistake that night. It wasn't the twins who destroyed Voldemort. No! It was four year old Harry James Potter.

"Its official, Kyle and Rose Potter are the Boy-and-Girl-Who-Lived! They defeated Voldemort and saved their big brother from the most evil person to ever exist _(or so he thought at the time…)_. This calls for celebration," Dumbledore crowed.

Everyone began cheering. Everyone save a lone boy and a disappointed phoenix. Harry had watched the whole thing happen. He had been struck by the Killing Curse. He had defeated Voldemort. _He_ should be the Boy-Who-Lived and Destroyer of You-Know-Who. But to everybody else, he wasn't. Next to the boy sat Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix familiar. Fawkes knew what had truly happened, thus why he was comforting the boy. He also knew that due to Dumbledore's ignorance and the child neglect that would inevitably occur, that the boy would become bitter. And bitterness led to jealousy. And jealousy led to hatred. And, finally, hatred led to drastic measures― which for all intents and purposes will simply represent evil. He knew what would happen, but he could only hope that he was wrong and that Harry wouldn't go evil, for he knew for a fact that should he go evil, Harry would be next to unstoppable.

**Three years later…**

A seven year old Harry Potter wandered through the forest, plotting and planning his revenge. Fawkes had been right. His bitterness had led to jealousy, which then led to hatred, which finally led to him becoming evil. The only attention Harry ever got was from Fawkes. Well, Fawkes, and the local snakes.

He had discovered that he was a Parselmouth on his fifth birthday, a day that was supposed to be filled with happiness for the young boy, but, inevitably wasn't. His _parents _were too busy fawning over his little brother and sister. He had hoped beyond hope that his parents would pay attention to him on his birthday… only to be sorely disappointed. In fact, the only words his parents said to him that day were, "Stop trying to steal your siblings' attention you selfish brat!" from James and, "No ice cream for you, Harry," from Lily.

These words from his parents were what had driven him to hide in the nearby woods, which, admittedly, made his day a whole lot better. At first, he was afraid that it couldn't get any worse, but it did. He was soon surrounded by five magical snakes; two ashwinders, two shadow cobras, and one soul viper. At first he thought he was going insane due to his hearing disembodied voices after their arrival, but that quickly changed when he began pleading for them to not hurt him. He knew that if he were killed there that nobody other than Fawkes, who had taken to sticking by Harry whenever Dumbledore visited, would notice his disappearance. To his shock, though, the snakes froze. He slowly opened his squeezed shut eyes and slowly got out of the fetal position. He stared in each of the snakes' eyes and saw one emotion: shock. He would soon learn afterward that he had spoken to them, and that only a handful of people throughout history had been able to talk to snakes, the latest being the bastard son of a descendant of Salazar Slytherin's disinherited second son, Antazar Gaunt. The most recent speaker, Harry was told, was Lord Voldemort who most snakes actually hated. The noble serpentine race was well aware of Salazar's disinherited son and understood the man's reasoning. They also hated Voldemort because his ancestor, Antazar Gaunt, had caused snakes to be looked at as evil, which they admitted they were, but they didn't want others to know that. From that day on, though, Harry had made his first friends, aside from Fawkes, of course.

Back to the present, Harry was currently speaking to Kaiser, one of the ashwinders he had met that day, _"# Yes, Kaiser, for the fifteenth time, yes! I _will _go and do the inheritance ritual at Gringotts, even though you, Haiser, Slitain, Lutain, and Arcamedis won't tell me why I should. #"_

_ "# 'Bout damn time, we were starting to think you were an idiot, #" _Kaiser teased.

_"# Ha-ha, oh-ho, you're so funny, #"___was Harry's sarcastic reply.

_"# Thanks, I do try my best. #"_

_ "# Smartass… #" _Harry muttered. He looked at the other four snakes, _"# Are you guys __**sure**__ that you taught me correctly, after all, you __**are **__snakes, and apparition is a wizard thing. #"_

_ "# Of course we're sure! Your faith in our knowledge astounds me… Besides, we learned all that we know of wizard magic from Salazar Slytherin's basilisk familiar! But, then again, that was, like, twenty years ago… #" _Slitain trailed off.

Harry sighed, _"# Whatever. Hurry up and pick a pocket so we can get going. #"_

_ "# Oh, so you're finally going to do the test? #" _Lutain inquired.

_"# As soon as you're in my huge coat's pockets, I will. #" _Harry grumbled.

Harry's response caused snakes to hurry up and slither into Harry's available pockets. The coat he was wearing had pockets that had expansion charms; it was only thing Harry's parents got him once they realized they missed his fifth, sixth, and seventh birthdays, which they would have continued missing had Harry not brought it up.

_"# Are you guys ready? #" _Harry asked. In response, he got five affirmative hisses. He muttered, _"# Sure hope this works, #" _before turning on foot and disappearing from midair.

The next second, around a hundred miles away, Harry and his five serpentine friends arrived at the apparition point in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry briskly walked away so he could avoid the stares of shock; shock that a seven year old like himself, apparate.

Harry soon found himself in front of Gringott's Bank, a place that Harry had been curious about ever since his snake friends told him what they knew of Diagon Alley. He slowly walked up the steps and saw a goblin sneering at him, Harry briefly bowed his head and muttered, "Good evening, sir," before continuing into the bank, completely oblivious to the goblin's shocked look and the wizards' and witches' disgusted looks.

He soon approached a teller and stood on his tip toes before politely saying, "Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if I could possibly take a magical inheritance test. I understand if you're busy, and, if that's the case, I'll be waiting in one of these nearby chairs."

The teller looked up, shocked at the boy's polite and respectful tone before breaking out of said shock and saying, "Uh, there will be no need for that, boy. Follow me and I will take you to one of the private rooms used for magical inheritance tests and other more, ah, _complex_, rituals."

Harry nodded to the teller and followed him quickly, asking as much as he could about goblins and their politics, something that, once again, shocked the goblin. They were soon at the room they needed to be in and the goblin had Harry sit down. "Alright, my name is Rotgut and this is the magical inheritance test," Rotgut gestured toward the silver dagger, blank parchment, and quill on the desk. "In order for this to work, you have to slice your hand with the dagger and then drip five drops of blood on the parchment. You will then grab the quill and dip it into the blood that fell onto the parchment and it will write out your inheritance. Are you read?" At Harry's nod, the goblin gave Harry the dagger and watched in fascination as the boy made a deep cut along his hand without so much as wincing. Harry then let the required amount of blood drop onto the parchment and then put the quill's tip in the blood. What happened next was something that neither Harry nor Rotgut expected.

**Inheritance Test**

**Harry James Potter**

_**House of Potter-**_

**Monies:** 36,982,421 Galleons; 18,264 Sickles; 83,945 Knuts.

**Properties and Other Assets:** Potter Manor, Scotland; 862 Godric Blvd., Godric's Hollow, Scotland; Potter Villa, Italy; 25% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; 10% Ollivander's Wands; 2 seats on the Wizengamot

**Items:** large amounts of rubies, diamonds, and other precious jewels; Potter Head of House ring; Invisibility Cloak (Inherited from ancestral family: House of Peverell); extensive library on Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** animagus transformation

_**House of Peverell-**_

**Monies:** 45,252,985 Galleons; 17,234 Sickles; 103,496 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** Peverell Manor, England; Peverell Castle, Wales; Peverell Mansion, Scotland; 3 seats on the Wizengamot; 50% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

**Items:** Invisibility Cloak (In possession of descended family: House of Potter); Elder Wand (In possession of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore); Resurrection Stone (Missing/Hidden); extensive library on the creation of magical items; large amounts of precious jewels; Peverell Head of House ring

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** metamorphmagus

_**House of Black-**_

**Monies:** 25,952,278 Galleons; 18,125 Sickles; 59,187 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** Black Manor, Wales; 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England; 2 seats on the Wizengamot; 15% Ollivander's Wands; 25% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

**Items:** extensive library on dark magic; large amounts of precious jewels; Black Head of House ring

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** metamorphmagus; animagus transformation

_**House of Gryffindor (through magic)-**_

**Monies:** 258,083,387 Galleons; 180,268 Sickles; 39,875 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** 25% Hogwarts; Gryffindor Castle, England; 4 seats on the Wizengamot; 25% Ollivander's Wands

**Items:** Sword of Godric Gryffindor (Missing); Gryffindor Head of House ring; massive library on all light magic

**Marriage Contracts: **None

**Inherited Abilities:** animagus transformation

_**House of Ravenclaw (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **201,895,365 Galleons; 86,488 Sickles; 45,789 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** 25% Hogwarts; Ravenclaw Manor, Ireland; 4 seats on the Wizengamot; 25% Ollivander's Wands

**Items:** Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw (Hidden in Hogwarts); Ravenclaw Head of House ring; extensive library filled with Rowena's personal research

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** animagus transformation

_**House of Hufflepuff (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **198,784,432 Galleons; 100,528 Sickles; 92,189 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** 25% Hogwarts; Hufflepuff Castle, Wales; 4 seats on the Wizengamot; 25% Ollivander's Wands

**Items:** Cup of Helga Hufflepuff (Hidden in House of LeStrange Family Vault); Hufflepuff Head of House ring; massive library on healing magic

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** animagus transformation

_**House of Slytherin (through magic)-**_

**Monies:** 297,894,379 Galleons; 5,637 Sickles; 21,195 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** 25% Hogwarts; 100% Knockturn Alley; Slytherin Castle, Scotland; 4 seats on the Wizengamot

**Items:** Salazar Slytherin's Locket (Hidden); Salazar Slytherin's Familiar Bazel (Sleeping); Slytherin Head of House ring/Gaunt Family Ring (Hidden)

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** Parseltongue; control of all serpents; animagus transformation

_**House of Drakul (The House of Vampires) (through magic)-**_

**Monies:** 853,946,153 Galleons; 94,127 Sickles; 49,973 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** 100% Albania; Drakul Castle, Albania; 6 seats on the Wizengamot

**Items:** Drakul Head of House ring; massive library on body magic, dark magic, and dark rituals

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** control of all vampires; increased agility, strength, speed, intelligence, endurance, etc.; animagus transformation; metamorphmagus

_**House of Azkaban (through magic)-**_

**Monies:** 896,983,836 Galleons; 84,953 Sickles, 50,433 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** Azkaban Island in its entirety; Azkaban Manor, Azkaban; Azkaban Prison, Azkaban; 100% Gould's Wands; Azkaban Castle, Azkaban; 7 seats on the Wizengamot; 100% Borgin and Burkes

**Items:** Azkaban Head of House ring; massive library on blood magic, soul magic, and dark rituals

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** control of the Dementors; Shadow Mage; animagus transformation; metamorphmagus; ability to speak all magical languages; wandless and silent magic proficiency

_**House of Le Fay (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **8,152,573,327 Galleons; 549,775 Sickles; 145,151 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **Le Fay Castle; Palace Le Fay; Le Fay Manor; Le Fay Tower

**Items: **Le Fay Head of House Ring; massive library on every form of dark magic, known and unknown

**Marriage Contracts: **None

**Inherited Abilities: **all dark magical abilities

_**House of Emrys (through magic)-**_

**Monies:** 9,878,674,323 Galleons; 948,267 Sickles; 263,215 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** Isle of Avalon; 100% Gringott's Bank; 10 seats on the Wizengamot; 100% Diagon Alley; unknown

**Items:** completed Philosopher's Stone; extensive library on all things magic; massive amounts of precious jewels; Emrys Head of House ring

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** all magical abilities

_**Overall-**_

**Monies:** 20,846,962,886 Galleons; 2,103,666 Sickles; 954,448 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** Isle of Avalon; 100% Gringott's Bank; 100% Albania; 100% Gould's Wands; 100% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; 100% Knockturn Alley; 100% Diagon Alley; 100% Ollivander's Wands; 44 seats on the Wizengamot; 100% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; Drakul Castle, Albania; Azkaban Island in its entirety; Azkaban Manor, Azkaban; Azkaban Prison, Azkaban; Azkaban Castle, Azkaban; Slytherin Castle, Scotland; Hufflepuff Castle, Wales; Ravenclaw Manor, Ireland; Gryffindor Castle, England; Black Manor, Wales; 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England; Peverell Manor, England; Peverell Castle, Wales; Peverell Mansion, Scotland; Potter Manor, Scotland; 862 Godric Blvd., Godric's Hollow, Scotland; Potter Villa, Italy; 100% Borgin and Burkes; Le Fay Castle; Palace Le Fay; Le Fay Manor; Le Fay Tower; unknown

**Items:** completed real Philosopher's Stone; Emrys, Drakul, Azkaban, Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Le Fay Heads of House rings; extensive and massive libraries on all fields of magic; Invisibility Cloak (In possession of descended family: House of Potter); Elder Wand (In possession of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore); Resurrection Stone (Missing/Hidden); extensive library on the creation of magical items; large amounts of precious jewels; Salazar Slytherin's Locket (Hidden); Salazar Slytherin's Familiar Bazel (Sleeping); Cup of Helga Hufflepuff (Hidden in House of LeStrange Family Vault); Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw (Hidden in Hogwarts); Sword of Godric Gryffindor (Missing); massive library on healing magic; extensive library filled with Rowena's personal research; massive library on every form of dark magic, known and unknown

**Marriage Contracts:** None

**Inherited Abilities:** Shadow Mage; control of the Dementors; ability to speak all magical languages; Parseltongue; control of all vampires; increased agility, strength, speed, intelligence, endurance, etc.; animagus transformation; metamorphmagus; control of all serpents; all magical abilities; all dark magical abilities; wandless and silent magic proficiency

"Holy shit…" was all Harry could say.

_**THE END**_

_**JUST KIDDING**_

Meanwhile, the five snakes and Rotgut were also in shock. The snakes knew Harry would be powerful, but they did _not _know that Harry wasn't only the Heir of Slytherin House, something they _had _known, but many others as well.

"Well," Rotgut said dryly, "this was certainly unexpected…"

**The next day…**

_"# Are you guys ready to leave the forest and go live at Le Fay Castle? #" _Harry excited asked his serpentine friends.

_"# Ready when you are. #" _Lutain answered.

Harry sneered, _"# The sooner I'm away from the Potters, the better. #"_

_ "# Soo… now then? #" _Arcamedis hissed.

_"# Yep. #" _With that, Harry apparated to Le Fay Castle with Lutain, Slitain, Haiser, Kaiser, and Arcamedis in his pockets. Once they arrived they were all in awe at the sight. The castle was huge and was covered in midnight blacks and blood reds. _"# I am so happy we chose this castle… I wonder when the goblins will be able to move some of the darker books stored in the Le Fay and Emrys vaults. Hopefully soon. #"_

_ "# Mmm, I take it you'll be reading every book you can for the next four years, that way you'll be well on your way to being a Dark Lord? #" _Haiser asked.

Harry scoffed, _"# No… I plan on being a Dark_ Over_lord. There's a difference, thank you very much. Besides, I bet you five are all looking forward to being able live so close to a forest next to the nice, warm castle. Emphasis on _warm_, something all snakes seem to like, despite being cold-blooded. #"_

_ "# Well, I can't deny it, #" _Slitain answered with a snake's version of a grin.

_"# I second that, #" _Kaiser responded, before slithering out of Harry's pocket and off into the woods, followed closely by the other four serpents.

Harry rolled his eyes at their antics before walking into his new home.

_**While this would've been a good place to stop, I don't want to keep the chapter so short, so let the story continue after a brief interlude…**_

**Four years later…**

A young dark overlord slowly strolled down the deserted streets of Knockturn Alley in the dead of night. Harry Merlin Le Fay was radiating an aura of confidence and danger. Over the past four years, the young boy had managed to read through every book on the Dark Arts his vaults contained, something that was an achievement in and of itself, as there were over 5,000 books on the various forms of dark magic. Soon after he finished reading the first book, Harry discovered his proficiency in wandless magic and silent spell casting, something he had overlooked on his long inheritance list. This, combined with Lutain, Slitain, Haiser, Kaiser, and Arcamedis' help, led to Harry becoming the most feared being alive. What terrified everybody of him was that nobody ever saw him strike. They had no clue as to who the person they had taken to calling 'Shadow Lord Sidius' or 'Dark Overlord Sidius' was. During one of Harry's, err, 'experiments', with his newfound proficiency in the Dark Arts, Harry had left a message written in blood reading 'Flee, for Dark Overlord Sidius is on the rise!' He had to admit to himself that the 'Shadow Lord' title was also quite catchy. It was disturbingly accurate considering Harry's status as Lord Azkaban. So, when a nearby person hopped out of a nearby alley and started to curse him, it was no surprise that Harry immediately slipped into his Dark Overlord persona. Harry calmly raised his hands and did something that he had taken a liking to, but it also took a lot of practice. Harry had recently seen the Star Wars movies and decided that he wanted to mimic Darth Vader's Force Choke and Darth Sidius' (Emperor Palpatine) Force Lightning. Admittedly, Harry based his Dark Overlord name off of the Emperor in the movies, not that anybody would link the two considering electronic devices, including VCRs and DVD players **(A/N: I decided to make it easier to remember the year, so the year Harry was born is actually 2000 in this story. It is currently the year 2011.)**, don't work around magic. At least not for normal people, but, then again, Harry was anything but normal. So he raised his hands and started to choke his enemy by wielding the nearby shadows, which he called shadow choking **(Ten points for originality!)**, something that had also influenced his title, considering his various uses of the shadows on his little killing sprees. It was clear to everybody that he didn't care who he killed, just as long as he did it, something that disturbed both the light and the dark sides. Add that with Harry's rapidly rising power, which would soon be equal to Dumbledore's, caused much fear and distress between the two factions. Blood purists were at first smug because Harry's first four victims just happened to be muggles or muggleborns. But, as soon as Harry caught sight of the smug blood purists, he immediately took to killing a pureblood, just for his amusement. And amused he was when, the next day, The Daily Prophet revealed that the killer was indeed one in the same with the other murders.

Back to Harry's little lesson, though. He currently held a masked Death Eater ten feet off the ground via shadow choke. Harry reveled at the fear he could plainly see in the Death Eater's eyes. It seems that the man had realized just _who _he had attacked, something that he immediately regretted.

Harry let him go and then bound him to the ground with the shadows, before he began to tut, "My, my. I am so disappointed in you, little Death Eater. You would think that with me roaming around, nobody would be out at night, especially here in Knockturn Alley. So, imagine my surprise when I see a Death Eater begin throwing curses at me, a _child_, in the dead of night. But, then again, very few consider me human, much less a child. And the kicker is that I wasn't even out here to start a fight or kill anybody. No! I was here to pick up some rare tomes at Borgin & Burkes, meaning I would have _completely _avoided anybody nearby, not even bothering to torture or kill them. Now, though? Hmm, not so much. So… what am I to do with you, hm? I could use you as a message, reminding everyone that nobody is safe, but that'd be boring, now wouldn't it? So, I think that I will look under that little mask of yours and _then _decide your punishment." With that, Harry stalked forward and ripped the Death Eater's mask off, revealing a terrified Lucius Malfoy. "To think that you were brought down by a mere child. Hm… _Lord _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, left hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the right being Bellatrix Lestrange, accomplished occlumens, and a _former _Death Eater. Yes, you noticed how I said 'former', didn't you? I said that, to emphasize your service to me, your new lord. Its either take an oath of secrecy on your life and magic to follow me, or have me kill you and your family. It's your choice. Think fast, I'm only giving you thirty seconds."

Lucius immediately began struggling against his bonds while Harry simply paced back and forth, amused by the whole situation. After about twenty-five seconds Harry said, "Tick-tock, five seconds!" At that point, Lucius Malfoy immediately gave up his struggle and decided to protect his 'family', because he totally wasn't doing it to save his own skin.

"Alright! Fine, I, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do hereby swear on my life and magic that I will forever serve Shadow Lord Sidius, Dark Overlord Sidius, and whatever other name you go by, loyally and competently. So mote it be!" Malfoy grumbled.

Harry chuckled and let Malfoy free of his bonds, "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Besides, I'm not like your _former _master. I don't torture my followers unless they do something extremely stupid. I also know a spell that I have already cast that will hide any and all knowledge of me from anyone who may try to invade your mind, just a small precaution of mine. And seeing as you're the first of my soon to be many followers, you are now officially my right-hand man. Now, I can see you are curious, so ask away, I put a privacy ward up the second you decided to attack me."

Lucius sighed, "Thank you, my lord. I was just wondering, though, what are your goals, and who are you really? Because, we both know that your real name isn't Sidius."

"Good questions," Harry muttered. "Very well, my goal is to destroy anything and everything. I simply believe in causing complete and utter chaos. As for my real name, you might have heard of my family, but you will have heard _nothing _of me. My real name is Lord Harry Merlin Slytherin-Gryffindor-Azkaban-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Drakul-Le Fay-Emrys-Peverell-Black-Potter. Well, I will be the last two when _James Potter_ and _Sirius Black_," Harry spat the names in disgust, "are killed. But if you must know my _original _name, I was once Harry James Potter." Malfoy gasped, "Yes, my thoughts exactly."

"I never knew the Potters had another child," Malfoy murmured.

Harry cackled, nearly causing Malfoy to wet his pants, it also caused him to question whether or not his new master was sane, his vote was on the latter. "I'm well aware of that. Nobody did. I was born three years before the _precious _Children-Who-Lived, and after that night, I was completely ignored and forgotten. Hell, it's been four years and the Potters _still _haven't realized I'm missing. Not even my pathetic godfather, Sirius Black. I've done some research, though, and can honestly say that I was pleasantly shocked to learn of Remus Lupin abandoning them once he realized that I was gone and that my _parents _had completely ignored me for three whole years. He ended up blaming himself for going to Greece where werewolves actually have a chance to get a job. Speaking of that, I need to talk to him…" Harry trailed off.

Malfoy broke the awkward silence, "So, what are you going to do next, my lord?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, I was _considering_ going to Hogwarts, but I feel like that would be a waste of time. So I've decided that I will continue to spread fear throughout the hearts of the wizarding world. Speaking of which, I suggest you avoid going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Let's just say that I am making a small public debut. The best part will be seeing the shock on their faces once they realize that the person they fear most, is a child!" Harry burst out cackling again, and, as before, Malfoy found himself questioning the Dark Overlord's sanity.

"And, yes, I am perfectly sane," Harry said offhandedly.

"What? How did you do that? My occlumency shields are so good that not even the Dark Lord could break through them, yet you just did it like it was nothing!" Lucius stuttered.

"Natural skill. Now, its best time that we both get going. I will see you soon, Lucius. During that time, however, I will need to come up with a mark to replace that hideous Dark Mark of yours. Bleh…" Harry muttered before continuing his errands.

**The next day…**

Lily Potter, nee Evans, James Potter, Rose Potter, and Kyle Potter were all strutting through Diagon Alley like superstars when Harry decided to make his appearance. His timing, however, was purely a coincidence.

The first thing that happened was Diagon Alley becoming encased in shadows. The shadows were so thick that they blocked out sunlight, so it was as if the alley was a dome. James, ever the auror, immediately took to defending his family when Harry made his appearance.

Harry stepped out of a shadow with a maniacal grin plastered on his face. He looked around as the men got in front of the cowering children and women as he revealed himself. However, once they saw he was only a child, a tall blonde man stalked towards Harry so as to scold him when Harry held his hand up. Eager to show his power, Harry quickly used the surrounding shadows to break the man's neck, alarming everybody. James, always a hero, stepped up and shouted at Harry, "Stop right there! You are under arrest for use of dark magic and the murder of a man!"

Harry turned to James and snarled once he saw who spoke, "_James Potter! _I must say, I'm impressed by the fact that you're not cowering behind your precious children." Harry, very much irate, decided a little show of wandless magic was need and immediately cast the Cruciatus Curse through his hands. The affects were instantaneous. Everybody in the alley immediately grabbed at their wands, scared shitless that a child could use the Cruciatus Curse wandless, something not even Voldemort could do. Multiple stunners were quickly thrown at Harry who simply froze them in midair with his mind. Then, with a flick of his unoccupied wrist, sent the spells back with ten times the power, breaking the bones of and concussing the senders. He then let go of the torture curse and inspected the scene around him. He was pleased to say that he very much enjoyed their reactions. However, he was annoyed to say that he _wasn't _so pleased with Rose and Kyle's reactions.

The _wonderful _Children-Who-Lived aimed their wands at him **(Which they got from Dumbledore in order to defeat Moldy Shorts 'again' when he returns, they also got training.) **and Kyle smirked, "Prepare to die for torturing our father."

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, now? And who, _exactly_, is going to kill me? Who are _you _to stop _me_?"

The twins stepped forward and spoke in practiced unison, "We're Rose and Kyle Potter and we're the Defeaters of You-Know-Who. Since we beat him when we were young, you'll hardly be a challenge."

Harry's cold laughter filled the air, shocking everybody in Diagon Alley, all of whom were still frozen in fear. "Ha-ha-ha-ha. Oh-ho-ho. I've never laughed so hard in my _life_!" Harry snarled in a cold tone that made the twins briefly doubt their abilities before they gained their egos back.

"What are you talking about?" Rose began.

"Yeah, we defeated You-Know-Who!" Kyle finished.

"Oh, my. I'm _so _scared of a set of twins who can't even say _Voldemort's _name. How could you have defeated him when you can't even say his name, hmm? Exactly. No. There was another person there that night. A person that _everybody _except Fawkes and Remus Lupin forgot. Tell me, _great _ones, where is your long lost brother Harry James Potter?"

At first, a look of shock and confusion past over the face of the Potters, enraging Harry, but finally Lily said, "Oh, Harry? Why, he's at home of course. Why, what did he do this time?"

That statement set Harry off. He raised his hands again and used his "force lightning" ability **(Need a name for that, any suggestions?)**, only to be stopped by Dumbledore's shield. Everybody was petrified upon seeing the magic that Harry had just used, the only two people still moving were Dumbledore and Harry. Harry turned his head slowly and glared coldly at the headmaster, before saying in an emotionless voice, one that displayed his rage even better than yelling would have, "Oh, look, Albus Dumbledore is here to save the day. I would take my leave, but I've been waiting to duel you ever since I turned seven." With that comment Harry blasted off another round of lightning, beginning the fight.

**TO BED CONTINUED…**

**IF PEOPLE REQUEST IT, THIS WAS SIMPLY AND IDEA THAT I WAS PLAYING AROUND WITH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and the ramble-y-ness of this chapter, been sick lately, and not very coherent while I'm sick. On a side note, I did purposely do a time skip, as I do not want to write out a long study/training period like the 4 10k+ words chapters in the Ascension of the Scorpion Sorcerer. Once again, sorry for the wait. I also understand the flames that this chapter will more than likely receive due to the fact it jumps around too much.**

**Sadistic and Evil**

_# Parseltongue # (May occasionally be § out of habit)_

**Previously**

_That statement set Harry off. He raised his hands again and used his "force lightning" ability, only to be stopped by Dumbledore's shield. Everybody was petrified upon seeing the magic that Harry had just used, the only two people still moving were Dumbledore and Harry. Harry turned his head slowly and glared coldly at the headmaster, before saying in an emotionless voice, one that displayed his rage even better than yelling would have, "Oh, look, Albus Dumbledore is here to save the day. I would take my leave, but I've been waiting to duel you ever since I turned seven." With that comment Harry blasted off another round of lightning, beginning the fight_

**Chapter Two**

Harry and Dumbledore quickly began exchanging spells, Harry only using mild dark spells and Dumbledore only using minor light spells. As the fight wore on, it was becoming blatantly obvious that the aged wizard was tiring. Those who watched Harry stared in horrific wonder as he continued to cast spell after spell without a wand. After a few minutes, Harry had had enough. He began fiercely flinging shadows and lightning at the ancient wizard, causing the old man to stay on the defensive, much to everybody's shock. Eventually, Dumbledore's shields wouldn't hold anymore and Harry made several shallow cuts with the shadows over Dumbledore's pressure points, paralyzing every bit of him bar his head. Harry sneered at the crumpled form that lay on the ground, "Not so great now, are you, old man? I find it ironic that you've made _three _people go dark. The first was Grindlewald. The second was Tom Marvolo Riddle, A.K.A. Lord Moldy Shorts― err, Voldemort. And lastly, me. You see, if you hadn't been so stupid all those years ago, I would have been the light's greatest weapon. Tell me, do _you _remember the other person that was in that cottage seven years ago? Hm? No? I thought not."

Dumbledore seemed to be staring off into the distance when Fawkes flamed in and sat on Harry's shoulder, shocking everybody present, none more than Dumbledore. "Ah, hello Fawkes," Harry began a casual one-sided conversation, "long time no see. How have you been?" In response, Fawkes let loose a mournful trill and Harry muttered. "I know that you tried to save me, Fawkes, but you were the only one who cared…" Harry trailed off, confusing many of the spectators. After a moment, Fawkes trilled again and Harry sighed, "Fine, Fawkes. I'll leave for now. But I'll be back, and I _will _get my revenge. Just know that you'll always be my friend, Fawkes," Harry whispered quietly enough so only the phoenix would hear, who then rubbed against his head for a moment before flapping back to Dumbledore. "Well, consider yourselves lucky. Fawkes just saved you all, but be warned, I will not stop next time. Oh, and one last thing…"

"What's that?" James, who had finally gotten the strength to stand up, asked.

"I can tell you now, that you've no hope of defeating me, at least not alone. No, the Light will need to side with the Dark if you wish to be rid of me. Oh, and that includes bringing Voldemort back. You may be thinking, 'Why the hell are you telling us how to defeat you?' Well, the answer is simple. You won't. Bye!" Harry chirped before disappearing along with the surrounding shadows.

Those who were paralyzed in fear suddenly regained their bearings and quickly fled Diagon Alley. The Potters and Dumbledore stood around, or in Dumbledore's case, laid down, waiting for the aurors that were unable to penetrate the shadows that covered the alley. Once the aurors got there, James got involved in the investigation, if you could call it that. Eventually, though, the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, approached them, before saying, "James, you and your family should go to St. Mungo's. There you will get a Post-Cruciatus Potion, something that you definitely need. We'll be able to take care of what happened here. Besides, it's your day off, so you need to enjoy it. Spend time with your family. Do anything but stay here."

"Fine," James relented, once again registering how much pain he was in.

Immediately as Harry re-emerged from the shadows in Le Fay Castle, he broke into a fit of insane cackles. His laughter continued for ten more minutes before it finally began to die down. Slowly, but surely, Harry managed to stifle his giggles and began to seek out his five serpentine friends.

_"# Lutain! Slitain! Haiser! Kaiser! Arcamedis! #" _Harry called out into the woods. _"# You five really missed out on some fun. I made my debut and it'd be a lie if I told you they weren't _shocked _**(Bad pun, I know)**__. Anyways, I'll be inside. #" _Harry turned around and began to walk back Le Fay Castle before muttering to himself, "I'm so glad that the Sonorus Charm exists…" During the walk he began to think,_ What should I kill next? Better yet, _who _should I kill next…? No, it's too soon to start killing again. I need some damned followers if I'm going to go to war, but wh― I'm an idiot. Hogwarts! I could also recruit all the vampires as followers, I am, after all, the Vampire King. Ah, the pleasures of being the magical Heir of Dracula. Hm, I should also call upon the Dementors. Those two races could prove to be extremely useful. As for other allies… I'll figure it out as I go along. _Just as he finished that thought, he crossed the threshold into Le Fay Castle. _Ah, home sweet home! _Harry sat on the coziest couch in the castle and continued thinking. He thought about things that would seem random to normal people, but would somehow be connected for him. He thought about talking to the Veela and the Merpeople. He thought about random potions. He thought about killing Hugh Heffner and taking over Playboy Magazine. He even thought about yarn, how that has to do with anything, only he knows. Harry stopped, suddenly having a thought, _I need to practice Parselmagic! That way I'm even freakier. _Harry grinned savagely at the thought. _While I'm at it, though, I should start reading Merlin's books… Hopefully there's a book in there that explains the theory behind combining two wands or staves. And in the case of staves, how to turn two staves into one wand. It's merely fitting that the Heir of Emrys and Le Fay uses his ancestors' staves. Besides, I can't go and buy a wand because of the damned Trace. Sure I could remove it, but combining Morgana's and Merlin's wands would create a much more powerful one, _he mused. With that that Harry rushed inside and went to one of the ten massive libraries that he had moved into the Le Fay Castle.

As his luck would have it, the first book Harry read that came from Merlin's vault not only described the theory between combining two wands/staves, but also how to actually do it. Harry was surprised at how easy the process really was. He was expecting that he would have to carefully dissect the staves, then use wandless magic to combine the two before reinserting all the components. He was exceedingly pleased to find out that all that was needed was a wandless spell cast on the two staves while they sat next to each other.

It took Harry another three of Merlin's books before he discovered the spell for turning a stave into a wand and vise-versa. Much to his chagrin, all he needed to do was simply think about turning the stave into a wand and actually say _'Wand' _in Latin while holding the staff.

The end result of Harry's efforts was a wand that was three times as powerful as the Elder Wand.

**One month later…**

After finishing his fiftieth book from his ancestors' libraries, Harry decided that it was time he contacted his servant. He sat down and took a deep breath before delving deep into his subconscious. Harry, being a master occlumens, found this quite easy and quickly got to the portion of his brain that he had connected to Lucius for just this reason. After much deliberation, Harry had decided that having no mark was better than having a mark, after all, a mark could identify you as a 'terrorist'. So he ended up simply connecting a part of his mind to his lackeys so he could easily contact them.

_'Lucius,' _Harry thought.

_'Who's there?!' _Lucius was frantic.

Harry began feeling amused and quipped, _'Oh, nobody. I'm just a part of your fucked up imagination… Who do you think? I'm your master, you twit. Anyways, the reason I'm contacting you is because it is time for you to begin recruiting. Once you find somebody who is potentially willing to follow me, tell them about me. Emphasize the fact that I am recruiting followers, and that all who join me will be rewarded. Once you have them swear loyalty to me on their life and magic, I want you to say, _"He will call for you when the time comes, until then, act normal." _Do make sure you tell them that I will be inactive for a few years, but make sure they know that I am not done with my reign of terror. You may also mention the fact that the Dementors and vampires will follow me. Am I understood?'_

_ 'Yes, Master.'_

_ 'Good. Now, onto business. I have decided to _not _go to Hogwarts, for obvious reasons. As such, I will be spending the next few years laying low. I will become active again once the half-blood fool, Voldemort, returns. When he summons his inner circle upon his return, your Dark Mark will return, however, it will stay invisible to all who are not Death Eaters when you are in public. This will trick the Death Eaters into believing that you're still one of them, and as such, siding with them, and will also trick the citizens into believing that you're siding with the Ministry. Now, I need to go. So… bye,' _with that, Harry cut the connection he had been maintaining with the ex-Death Eater and began his reading, knowing that it would be at least five years until he would be active again.

**(If I wrote these next few years, it'd take a long time to type and there would be absolutely nothing interesting happening other than Harry getting stronger and his proficiency in each branch of magic increasing. So I've decided to stick with a time skip.)**

**Following Years:**

** Year One: **Mastered Necromancy; learned all magical languages; mastered animagus transformation (shadow phoenix)

**Year Two: **Mastered soul magic; recruited vampires; hired house elf magic tutor; master animagus transformation (Hungarian Horntail)

**Year Three: **Finished reading Salazar Slytherin's library; visited Chamber of Secrets, took the books, and saved Brazil (Slytherin's basilisk); mastered body magic; recruited Dementors discreetly (without taking over Azkaban Island); hired goblin magic tutor; mastered animagus transformation (Dementor)

**Year Four: **Finished reading Merlin Emrys' library; finished reading Helga Hufflepuff's library; finished reading Rowena Ravenclaw's library; mastered Parselmagic; mastered house elf magic

**Year Five: **Finished reading Godric Gryffindor's library; finished reading the Drakul library; finished reading Azkaban library (from vault, not island); finished reading Peverell library (was not claimed by the Potters); mastered healing magic (something Harry was forced to do by his serpentine friends); mastered dark magic; mastered black magic; mastered gray magic; mastered goblin magic

**Year Six: **Mastered all magics; got laid for the first time ("It was amazing!" –Harry); killed first sex partner on accident ("Woops…" –Harry); recruited dragons; ensured goblin neutrality; mastered most complex animagus transformation (gargoyle)

**Seven years later (Year 7)…**

"Kyle and Rose Potter, it's been so long since I saw you two. If it weren't for that foolish brother of yours, I would have killed you all those years ago," Lord Voldemort hissed harshly in Parseltongue. "But, then again, maybe it _wasn't _your brother who saved you. My memory is a little hazy, so I don't quite remember."

Unknown to Kyle, Rose, Voldemort, Nagini, and the Death Eaters, Harry Potter was watching from the shadows. Upon hearing the Dark Lord's last comment he snorted at the irony. _Of course, the only person other than me that would be able to confirm the fact that I was the one who lived, is suffering from a hazy memory. _Harry shook his head in amusement. _Gotta love irony._

"That loser hasn't been seen for years. Probably died in the forest, not that anybody cares," Rose countered. "Besides, that loser couldn't have saved us, he was a squib."

That last comment caused Harry's eyes to turn blacker than the blackest black hole **(That, was confusing to say, but it's the only thing that fits, in my opinion.) **with rage. Harry quickly took a deep breath, though, and calmed himself down. _In due time_, he thought to himself.

"Whatever! It does not matter! What matters is me killing yo―" Voldemort continued.

"Not today, Tom." A new voice said calmly.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort sneered, "While I'd love to stay and chat *cough* kill you *cough*, I need to recover my strength. Voldemort quickly apparated away **(OOC I know)** _just _dodging Dumbledore stunner. The Death Eaters followed their master's example immediately after Dumbledore turned his wand on them.

"Are you two ok?" Dumbledore asked, worried.

"Yeah, just a few scrape and bruises. Unfortunately, Cedric isn't ok," Kyle replied, pointing at the dead seventh year, Cedric, whose eyes were still wide and glassy. "He asked that we―" At that point, Harry had heard enough and decided it was time for him to start his reign of terror.

**At the Ministry of Magic…**

The atrium of the British Ministry of Magic was relatively clear when Harry apparated in, sneaking through the wards. Harry figured that a large portion of the Ministry was with the Minister at the Triwizard tournament. Harry, annoyed at the lack of people, decided to make his arrival known. _"# Go! Cause havoc, but stay safe, my friends. #" _Harry hissed in Parseltongue to his five familiars. The five serpents nodded and quickly headed off to do as they were told. Harry turned and looked at the statue sitting in the middle of the atrium and decided that that would be the perfect thing to destroy to announce his arrival. _"Fiendfyre!" _he roared, eager to see the destruction and the cowering faces. Unlike normal fire, Fiendfyre happens to be black. And that's just what came out of his wand tip. A blazing inferno erupted forth from Harry's wand, taking the form of a gargoyle, the most powerful and rare magical creature known to the magical world. The gargoyle seemingly knew exactly what its caster wanted, and wrought destruction upon the large statue. Once the gargoyle fulfilled its command, it stayed put, waiting for its master's next command. The two then waited for the auror corps to come to the atrium, and watched in amusement as the few people who were already in the atrium, fled to the available exits. _In hindsight, I _probably _should have destroyed the exits… Oh well, _Harry shrugged and returned to waiting.

In less than two minutes, the atrium was filled with aurors looking at one the most terrifying sites **(Is it 'site' or 'sight', I couldn't tell, so I guessed)** to ever be seen. In front of the red-robed men, stood a thirty foot tall Fiendfyre gargoyle, and a figure clad in only black. The gargoyle's ruby red eyes glared at all it saw and was clearly giddy for the fight to begin. The intimidating fangs and horrendous claws, combined with the massive wings and the fact that it was living fire, made for a terrifying site. Even the most battle-hardened of the aurors present― Kingsley Shacklebolt **(keep in mind that Moody was kidnapped.)― **was trembling in his metaphorical boots. The aurors' eyes wandered to the supposed-to-be-less-creepy site next to the gargoyle, but immediately looked away once they saw the figure next to the Fiendfyre. Harry, who stood next to the gargoyle, was nothing short of horrifying. The black-clad basilisk hide boots and the similarly black-clad basilisk gloves, were practically shouting, 'Can't touch this!' The robe Harry wore was the exact same as the boots in gloves, color and all. The outside of the robe was completely covered in basilisk scales, creating an impervious armor with a shiny sheen that moved fluidly with Harry. The hood he wore was the same in every way except for the fact that it was a hood, and the fact that it projected impenetrable shadows over his face, discarding any chance of somebody recognizing him. His wand was a good foot long and was completely black, as well. The only visible part of the cryptic figure that was Harry, was by far the worst. The two swirling orbs that radiated power and insanity on the inside on the hood were dancing with sadistic glee. The aurors continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before he finally chuckled. His chuckle was deep and dark and caused every single mans' and women's spines to shiver. Kingsley Shacklebolt took a shuddering breath before rounding up some of his Gryffindor courage. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He demanded in what was supposed to be harsh tone but was only a measly squeak.

Harry chuckled darkly again before turning his eyes upon Kingsley; his terrifying orbs stared right into the auror's soul, taking in every detail, all the good, the bad, and the in-between. After enduring the man's analytical stare for a good two minutes, Kingsley once again demanded, but this time in a much harsher tone, "Answer me! Who are you? Why are you here?"

Harry took a deep breath before hissing, _"# Lutain! Slitain! Haiser! Kaiser! Arcamedis! Come to me! #" _After watching the aurors' initial shock, Harry began in English. "Aw, did you forget about me _already?! _It's only been seven years! Honestly, you'd think by now that people would be able to identi― oh, wait, these are the wrong robes. But you still should have recognized me! I am the one that you once called Sidius, but personally, I prefer to go by the name Chaos." Harry inspected his gloves like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Liar!" a suddenly brave-feeling auror shouted. "Sidius died seven years ago!"

Harry's eyes snapped to the foolish auror before narrowing. He inspected the auror and soon recognized him to be John Dawlish. "I assure you," he spat out, "I am very much alive. Did your precious Minister of Magic tell you that I was dead? Hmm? Well, he lied to y―" Harry was interrupted by a large number of the floos going off, soon revealing the Order of the Phoenix with Dumbledore at its front, and the Potter twins following close behind.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was proud to say that he had only two fears; death, and a fear of the Shadow Lord Sidius who kicked his ass with little effort. So imagine the fear he began to experience when he stepped out of the floo, only to see a massive Fiendfyre gargoyle, and the man he had feared for the past seven years. He could feel himself paling upon seeing the man. He could glean from the man's aura that his strength had increased nearly tenfold over the past seven years, something that worried him greatly. _If he's this strong now, I can't imagine how strong he'll be in the future, _he thought. The great 'Leader of the Light' could feel himself paling at the man's power, but he did his best to hide it, which wasn't much.

Behind him walked the Potter twins who were confused and surprised at the appearance of figure, even though he was there first, and sneered in unison, "Who are you?"

Harry huffed, "Geez, you brats just keep getting worse and worse as time goes on! I mean seriously! Ego much?"

That comment resulted in a few light chuckles from the aurors and a smirk on Harry's face, not that anybody could see it. Harry had the pleasure of watching his younger siblings'― no, enemies― faces turn a burning red. Harry watched in amusement, trying to decide which one had more self-control. "How dare you insult us?!" Kyle snapped, giving Harry the answer to his question.

"Um, I dare by saying it?" Harry asked, choosing to egg his _ex_-brother on by any means necessary, including, but not limited to, sarcasm, rhetorical questions, mockery, ridicule, derision, scorn, and more.

Apparently his answer had more effect on his _ex_-sister, who immediately snapped back, "That was a rhetorical question, you idiot!"

Harry smirked, "Oh? And how do you spell 'rhetorical'?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she, once again, snapped, causing Harry to think that his _ex_-siblings only knew how to brag, sneer, and snap, when it came to conversations.

"Just spell it if you're so smart."

"Fine! 'R-e-t-o-r-i-c-k-l-e', rhetorical," she finished smugly.

"EHHH!" Harry responded with a loud buzzing noise. "Wrong! Its 'r-h-e-t-o-r-i-c-a-l'. And you call _me _the idiot," he scoffed.

At that point in time, Harry had managed to completely piss of the twins and they both shouted in unison, "_Stupefy!"_

Harry did nothing to stop the spells, making the twins look smug. Only the people in the Order of the Phoenix, bar Dumbledore, were foolish enough to actually think that the spells would work. _But, _Harry mused, _they weren't here when I revealed to the aurors who I am. Dumbledore wasn't either, but I'm pretty sure he has a good idea as to who I am._

When the spells were milliseconds away, Harry flicked his right hand out, swatting the two stunners back at their senders, resulting in two stunned Children-Who-Lived, a shrieking Lily, a raging James, a paling Dumbledore, and a sneering Order of the Phoenix.

"Well then," Harry spoke cheerfully, "let's get this party started!"


End file.
